There has hitherto been known a heat exchanger in which a refrigerant flow path is separated into a plurality of refrigerant flow paths by a distributor to reduce the pressure loss during passage through the heat exchanger. In such a heat exchanger, the inflow amounts of refrigerant into refrigerant flow paths are adjusted by the lengths and inner diameters of a plurality of capillaries connected between a distributor and the refrigerant flow paths (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).